One Week
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: One week is all it takes to understand what these two go through, the flurry of emotions that grace Duncan and Courtney in one single week. Courtney/Duncan Randomness
1. Monday: The Living Room

**One Week.**

**Summary:** One week is all it takes to understand what these two go through, the flurry of emotions that grace Duncan and Courtney in one single week.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama or this song that helped me write this.

**A Note:** Someone! Please! Stop me from writing! I'm joking, right, this is a completely random thing that I came up with while listening to the song 'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies, it instantly made me think of Duncan and Courtney so here we are! However this _isn't _a song fic, I will be using lyrics from the song to help my story flow, but that's it, there's no real story to this, its just pretty much an insight to Courtney and Duncan living with each other, anyway I hope you enjoy.

Also, this will be updated all the way to Sunday, hence the name of the song, 'One Week'.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Monday: The Living Room.

* * *

_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"…**_

* * *

"DUNCAN!"

Duncan froze when he heard a shrill scream cawing his name out, he furrowed his brow and angrily left his room upstairs and strolled down the stairs, he knew what this was going to be about and had expected this sooner or later, he just preferred later.

This was starting to become a daily occurrence for him, he normally came home from work a good two hours before Courtney did and by the time she came home she had already made a list of twenty things that he had done that had pissed her off.

Duncan had been in the bathroom bandaging up his left hand that was bleeding slightly, how he had gotten it was the reason why Courtney was pissed.

However this time was different, instead of walking down the mahogany stairs not knowing what he had done wrong, he knew exactly what he had done wrong, and it was pretty big, slowly he finished the staircase and dragged his feet towards the living room.

As he strolled lazily into the living room he was instantly met with the red face of Courtney, she looked furious. He brown eyes were shaking in anger and her long brown hair was slightly matted.

"I'm not happy" She growled low in her throat.

"Why?" Duncan mumbled.

Courtney's eyes widened so much they looked like they were going to pop out of her head, "Why? Can you not _see_ our living room?" She shouted pointed round to the room behind her.

Duncan cocked his head to the side to look over Courtney's shoulder to see that his living room was a complete mess, the once cream decorated living room was trashed beyond repair, their sofa had chunk ripped out of it and several white lamps had been knocked over and shattered and the wallpaper had been pretty much torn off the walls.

Duncan couldn't help but let a little laugh escape his mouth, earning a disapproving glare from Courtney.

"Did you do this?" Courtney hissed at him, "I knew you didn't like how I decorated our house but there was no need for you to go and completely _destroy_ our living room! You're so inconsiderate!"

"Whoa relax Princess" Duncan said coyly, "I didn't do this!"

Courtney blinked, "Well if you didn't do this…then who did? The Magic Elves?"

Just as Courtney said this, a very odd croaking noise from behind an armchair on the far side on the room with a huge hole in the middle, suddenly a tiny black hand reached out and grabbed hold of some of the stuffing from the sofa.

Courtney slowly turned her head back round to meet Duncan's face, "What…was…that?"

Duncan let a smug grin spread across his face, "You're new pet".

"My new…WHAT?" Courtney snapped loudly.

"I knew you'd like it" Duncan said sarcastically.

Courtney immediately made a beeline for the arm chair, she kept her distance and nervously peered around the side, "You're going to have to get closer than that Darlin'" Duncan said to her.

Courtney scowled at him and slowly edged closer to behind the arm chair, she slowly got onto her hands and knees and crawled behind the chair, there was a slight pause as Courtney's whole body disappeared behind the chair, until there was a loud scream followed by the same croaking they had heard earlier.

There was another loud thud and Courtney immediately reappeared from behind the sofa looking worse than before, her hair was messed up and Duncan could swear that she had a chunk missing, her neat work shirt had been ripped and torn in several places and she was missing a shoe.

"You ok?" Duncan asked lazily, still standing in the door room, Courtney promptly took her shoe off and threw it and Duncan who quickly ducked and let it fly over his head.

"Do I look ok you Dick?" Courtney shouted at him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Courtney asked again jabbing a finger towards the sofa.

"Like I said, your new pet" Duncan replied.

"That's not a pet that's a-." Courtney froze when the croaking started up again and a small grey raccoon trotted out from behind the chair with Courtney's shoe still firmly gripped in its mouth.

"A Raccoon?" Courtney snapped looking at Duncan, "Again?"

"Yeah, well yesterday at dinner you said you wouldn't mind getting another pet, there you go" Duncan said pointing to the Raccoon who was now sitting on its back legs in the middle of the living room chewing on Courtney's shoe.

"When I said pet, I meant a Dog or a Cat, or a _normal_ animal!" Courtney growled, "Not another Raccoon! I think we dealt with enough stress from Britney before she ran away".

"Exactly she ran away" Courtney hissed, "She ran away because we were fighting…and you left the door open".

"Alright fine, then I won't leave the door open again!" Duncan snapped back walking over to the torn up sofa and sitting down, "Look you wanted a pet so I got you a pet, you could at least show a little gratitude!"

"Yes I wanted a pet" Courtney growled storming over to Duncan, "Not something that would destroy my home, look at that thing! It looks like you picked it up on your way home from work!"

"Yeah…I did!" Duncan said rolling his eyes, "Come on Babe, it'll be fun looking after a Raccoon again!"

Courtney's lip curled as she looked back at the Raccoon who was now foaming at the mouth, "That thing looks like it has rabies!"

"Now that's not nice!" Duncan said placing his hands behind his head, "So what if I found it passed out on the way home from work, it's so much cheaper than buying one or getting a dog for that matter".

"Alright then" Courtney hissed jabbing a finger into Duncan's chest, "If you think it's so cheap, then you're sorting this mess out, and guess what? It's coming out of YOUR paycheck!"

With that Courtney stormed out of the living room, but not before snatching her chewed up shoe out of the Raccoon's mouth who was now passed out of the floor again and storming up stairs.

Duncan snarled angrily and jumped up, "Alright fine!" He shouted up the stairs, "But guess what Princess, I'm decorating it the way I want to, meaning Skull wallpaper here we come!"

Duncan smirked to himself knowing he had won this, he walked back to the living room and picked up the Raccoon by the scruff of hi neck and opened the front door and placed him back on the ground, "Run free little guy!" Duncan said before closing the door, then he walked back into the living room and eyed the sight in front of him.

Ok, so maybe this was all his fault, but hey, he was just trying to make his Princess happy…with a slightly odd way to expressing it.

* * *

_**Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry…**_

* * *

**I could imagine Duncan doing something like this to annoy Courtney, in a loving way of course!**

**Sorry it's a bit short, but it's meant to be that way, stay put and tomorrow the Tuesday Addition will be posted!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Tuesday: The Funeral

**I'm back for another chapter! This time things get a tiny bit sadistic, not my fault! Blame the song!**

**A big thanks to my reviewers, thank you Rafael Pereira, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, Polka Dot Jewel and Kick me Awake for reviewing!**

**Chapter Two: Tuesday: The Funeral.**

* * *

_**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will…**_

* * *

Early Tuesday morning when Courtney was still dozing in her bed with her boyfriend Duncan fast asleep next to her, she turned over in her bed slightly to get comfortable again when suddenly a tune could be heard from her bedside table, her eyes flickered open and she lazily reached out for her phone and picked it up.

"Turn that thing off" she heard Duncan grunt next to her.

"Be quiet" Courtney replied, "It's my Mother".

She slowly sat up and adjusted to the light that was now filling their room and answered her phone, Duncan grumbled to himself and turned over to watch Courtney as she spoke down the phone.

"Hello?" She spoke down the phone, "Hi Mom…yeah I just woke up…what? No way! Oh no, you're kidding me…is Nanna ok? Yeah…I'm free today, I'll be down there…ok see you later".

She hung up looking shocked, Duncan blinked a few times and reached out a hand and placed it on hers, "What was that about?"

"Humphrey died" Courtney said a little shocked.

'Humphrey?' Duncan thought to himself, he quickly did a mental break down of Courtney's family, she had talked about her Mother, Father and their brothers and sisters and then their parents…and he was aware that none of them were called Humphrey. Courtney looked over at him and saw his puzzled expression.

"Oh my God" She snapped, "You do know who Humphrey is, don't you?"

Duncan quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at his girlfriend, "Of Course I do" He sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I'm gutted".

"Me too" Courtney mumbled, tearing up slightly, "Humphrey's been there since I was little, he was always there whenever I visited my Nanna…she must be heartbroken".

"Are you going to do anything?" Duncan asked her, Courtney nodded and wiggled away from his grasp, "Actually yeah, Nanna wants to have a funeral today, can you come with me?"

Duncan sat back up and nodded at her, "Of course I will".

Courtney's eyes changed straight away from sadness to happiness, "Thanks Duncy" She whispered softly before walking out of their room and toward the shower.

"Crap" Duncan mumbled, "Who the hell is Humphrey?"

Once again, he broke it up in his head, and after a good ten minutes of running through the names of Courtney's family he finally came up with two options, Humphrey was either Courtney's great uncle who lived in Montreal, or it was her Father's Brother's wife's brother….or something confusing like that.

Duncan slowly dragged himself out of bed and fished out a black tie and white shirt from a draw, either way, he knew he had to act disciplined and polite; Courtney's family didn't really like him, and today would be the best day to prove that he was fine.

* * *

"Are…you Kidding me?"

A few hours had passed and Duncan was now outside in a graveyard with Courtney standing next to him and her family surrounding a hole in the ground where a coffin would be placed.

Duncan had finally learnt who Humphrey was…it was neither of the choices he had, in fact Humphrey wasn't even human, it was her grandmother's cat!

Duncan realized this when Courtney had given him the instructions to the pet cemetery, he didn't question her, partly because he was too tired to care, and then once they parked up and met his family he saw the tiny coffin that was too small to fit any human being in, and then it hit him, he was surrounded by many gravestones with names like 'Fluffy' and 'Rover' on it, Humphrey was a cat…and had a stupid name.

There was a priest and everything there, he was talking to the crowd and Duncan presumed he was sending Humphrey's spirit to the great litter box in the sky, he really wasn't listening to him, he was still trying to get around the fact that he had been dragged out of bed at 6:30 in the morning for a cat's funeral.

A cat he had never even met.

It was all incredibly strange for him, but what was more strange was that her family were all in bits, it made him think of when his pet Spider Fluffy died, yes, Duncan was sad, but he got over it, there was no need to have a funeral and find a spider shaped coffin for him, was there?

So he angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets and went into a day dream, hoping this would all be over soon.

Then something really got to him, Courtney's grandmother got up and started handing photos around of her beloved Humphrey, the crowd was now in even more tears and 'aw'ing at all the photos, Courtney finally got one and covered up her mouth, "Oh…I remember this" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

She handed the photo to Duncan who took it with not much interest, until he looked down at the photo…and realized that Humphrey was a bald cat, dressed in a pink tutu, the cat who he presumed was male did not look happy at all.

Duncan snorted with laughter, trying to hold it all in, he couldn't laugh, it was a funeral! No laughing was accepted here, still looking at the photo he couldn't help it, he could imagine this being on a funny cats website with a caption coming out of his mouth.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and ended up in fits of laughter, that stupid cat looked so unhappy it was funny, maybe the old lady dressed it up in women's clothes one too many times that it died of embarrassment.

After a few minutes of laughter that he couldn't help he finally wiped a tear away from his eye and straightened up again.

"_Duncan!_"

Duncan blinked and looked over at Courtney who looked horrified, then he realized she wasn't alone, the rest of Courtney's family were all looking at him in horror and fury, he gulped slightly when he saw Courtney's old Grandmother storming over to him in fury.

"I'll take that" She hissed angrily snatching the photo out of Duncan's hand and storming back over to Humphrey's grave.

"Sorry!" Duncan quickly said, "It was nervous laughter, I promise!"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that"

During the drive home, the conversation had been very sour from the both of them, Courtney was angry and Duncan for laughing during the funeral while Duncan was mad that Courtney wasn't sticking up for him.

"Oh come on Princess" Duncan moaned, "Can't you see where I'm coming from? It was funeral for a cat! Maybe if it was a human then I would have been more sympathetic, but you bury it in the garden and its done!"

"I can't believe how inconsiderate you're being!" Courtney growled, "Humphrey has been in our family for years! You can't _laugh_ at something like this".

"Well sorry that I think it was kind of stupid" Duncan said, "It's a cat, get over it!"

"I will not!" Courtney snapped, "Poor Nanna, she was so angry".

"She'll get over it, your Nanna is always having fits of rage, you know you take after her" Duncan said.

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled into Duncan's ear making him cover it up.

"OW!" Duncan yelled back, "See!"

"You're so disgusting" Courtney mumbled, "Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you".

"Likewise Babe" Duncan snarled back.

The rest of the journey was all in silence, Courtney looked out of the window the rest of the trip and sighed, ok so maybe a proper funeral for a cat was a little uncalled for, but still Duncan was being incredibly unreasonable, still she couldn't say that to him because she didn't want him to win in this situation, plus he always did mention how he loved her when she was angry at him.

They soon reached a traffic light, Courtney was still facing the window and could see the light from the corner of her eye, she watched it turn to green but Duncan didn't move.

"Hey" She snapped, "The light's gree-."

She froze when she looked over at Duncan who was sitting in the driver's seat with his tie off and his white shirt unbuttoned revealing his toned chest, something that always made Courtney go a little weak at the knees.

"Why have you unbuttoned you're shirt?" She hissed angrily.

"I figured you'd like it" Duncan said coyly, raising an eyebrow.

Courtney scoffed angrily, "You're such an ogre".

"You love it Babe".

* * *

_**I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt…**_

* * *

**There you go! Sorry it's rushed but I have a lot to do tonight! I will see you all tomorrow the next instalment! **


	3. Wednesday: The Tackle

**YES! I'm on a roll here! Still going back to the lyrics of the song, this time it gets a little…heated lets just say!**

**By the way, before I start I want to ask you all a question; do you think it's too early to start a Christmas Story? Because I have a really good idea and really keen to start it, but I just think its too early, even though the first chapter takes place three months before Christmas so…I don't know, what do you think?**

**Ah well, here you go!**

**Thank you Polka Dot Jewel and Kick Me Awake for reviewing**

**Chapter Three: Wednesday: The Tackle.**

* * *

_**Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees…**_

* * *

Courtney sat in her recently decorated living room, Duncan had pulled his finger out after the Raccoon invasion and had the living room decorated, thankfully not to his taste and did it just as it used to be, he never said he was sorry, but Courtney took this as his apology.

However, they hadn't really been talking since the incident at Humphrey's funeral, ok so maybe Courtney did think a funeral for a dying cat was a little odd but did she say anything? No, because they were family and one day they might be Duncan's family too.

She placed her head in her hand and drummed her fingers on the table in front of her, it was her day off and she was bored ridged, she could always go into work but what for? There was nothing for her to do there on her day off and they would just question her, so she just sat and waited for Duncan to get home.

However, there was only one thing on her mind, when the two got home yesterday, Duncan managed to wind Courtney up some more by wandering around all day with his shirt unbuttoned, she knew that he knew that it was bothering her in many ways, still he let the teasing continue all the way up to when the two climbed into bed ready for sleep.

Duncan had thought it would be a good idea to snuggle right up next to her so that he was 'spooning' her and kiss her neck, one of Courtney's weak points, it started to get her riled up in many ways and when she finally turned to face him hoping to carry on, he turned over and said 'Night Babe' and fell asleep, he went to work early the next morning, still leaving Courtney in this state of wanting more.

Starting to get a little annoyed she leant back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few seconds, once Courtney got herself into this state it was very hard to get out of until something had happened, she blamed Duncan for this big time, if he was trying to get on her good side then none of this would have happened.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening made Courtney jump, she quickly ran a hand through her hair as she heard Duncan step through the door and close it behind him.

There was no usual greeting as he walked in which made Courtney frown slightly, he walked into the living not even noticing she was there until he looked up and saw her looking back up at him.

"What?"

"What?"

"Well I asked you first?"

"Can't a girl just look at her boyfriend?" Courtney mumbled folding her arms, "Jeez".

"Alright Princess!" Duncan growled, "No need to get snappy at me, what's going on with you?"

Courtney groaned, "It's you, always wanting to get me annoyed or worked up, do you think I enjoy it?"

"Whoa, what's brought this on?" Duncan asked sitting down next to her, instantly making Courtney shuffle away from him.

"Everything" Courtney mumbled, "These past few days with the Raccoon that was completely uncalled for-."

"Hey, you said you wanted a pet!" Duncan interrupted.

"But you knew what I meant, still you did something to annoy me" Courtney whined, "And yesterday as well, I've had my mother on the phone all day trying to hook my up with her friend's son!"

"Really?" Duncan mumbled, "Look I apologized to your old lady, what more do they want?"

"They want to know that I'm in good hands Duncan" Courtney mumbled looking into his teal eyes, "They just don't get that from you".

"Hey, I'm not one to show my emotions" Duncan mumbled, leaning back on the sofa, "They know that anyway".

Courtney sighed, "And last night didn't help either".

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "Last night?"

"You know" Courtney mumbled, "When you were…" She gently rubbed the back of her neck which gave Duncan an instant indication, he let a smug grin spread across his face and he let out a boisterous laugh.

"No way!" He said, "Now I know what brought all this on".

"What?"

"You want me" Duncan said raising an eyebrow.

"I do not" Courtney growled shuffling away from him.

"Yeah you do, face it Babe, you're Horny!"

"I am not!" Courtney snapped, "And I really wish you wouldn't call it that, it's a horrible word".

"Alright fine" Duncan said, "So you're turned on-."

"I am no that either!"

"Yeah you are" Duncan said back at her, placing a hand on the back of the couch, "You wouldn't be bringing any of this up if you weren't desperate for me".

"You wish" Courtney growled.

"It's true though, that's why you're sitting here, without the TV on, waiting for me to come home" Duncan said, "I bet you anything if I go upstairs there would accidentally be a pair of your hot lingerie just 'lying around' because you were going to 'wash them' Am I right?" Duncan asked coyly.

Courtney scoffed, "I have better things to do with my time than wait for you to come home, I'll have you know".

"Ok fine" Duncan mumbled, "Then you won't mind if I do this" He murmured low in his throat as he advanced on Courtney and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

Courtney's eyes widened as she could feel his warm breath tickling the side of her neck, she shivered uncomfortably as Duncan's closed the gap between her neck and his lips and started kissing up and down her neck. Slowly and seductively.

Courtney bit her lip as she could feel Duncan now gently sucking at her neck, "Stop it" She mumbled.

"Why is it bothering you?" Duncan asked as he let go of her neck, "Are ya getting turned on?"

Courtney closed her eyes in silence as Duncan carried on his little game, then he hit the main spot of her neck which always seemed to drive Courtney over the edge, and unfortunately this was no exception.

"RIGHT!"

Duncan didn't have time to act as Courtney pushed him off her neck and then proceeded to tackle him off the sofa and down to the floor; Duncan fell on the ground with a little crash and skidding on his knees slightly.

"OW!" He cried out, "Damm girl you're strong".

Courtney wasn't finished, Duncan had turned over to face her and she was glaring at him, but it wasn't an angry glare, it was a lustful glare. Something Duncan rarely saw and was slightly afraid of.

"Oh…Crap" He nervously mumbled.

"Oh yes" Courtney heckled back, she reached out and with both of her hands she placed them on the top of his thighs, "Now do as I say".

"Like Hell I will!" Duncan snapped.

"I said do it!" Courtney growled, moving her hands closer towards his main muscle, making him moan slightly. She smiled at his reaction, "Now, spread 'em".

* * *

"You know you're like an animal when you get going".

The two had finally finished with their sexual activity and had ended up in their bed, in each others arms. Courtney had her head resting on Duncan's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her bare waist.

"I mean it…you don't hold back" Duncan said to her again, "You should see my knees! They're raw from where you kept tackling me down".

"Well…I rarely get to be in control, plus I love that scared look you get when it's my time for fun" Courtney said.

"Hmph" Duncan scoffed, "Don't get used to it Babe".

"Of course not" Courtney said back to him.

"So…" Duncan mumbled changing the conversation, "What do you think you're parents would say if they saw that? Would they say you're in good hands now?"

"Well I don't think we should mention this to them" Courtney replied.

"You know I am good for you right?" Duncan asked her looking into her eyes, "Even though your folks don't agree".

"Yeah I know" Courtney said, "Plus there isn't anyone else".

"But you said about your Mom's friend?" Duncan asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah…I might have lied just to get some action" Courtney slyly giggled.

"You what?" Duncan gasped, "Hey I think you owe me an apology".

"Maybe tomorrow" Courtney snarled, "You know you never apologized to me for the other day, let's see how you like it".

Duncan blinked as Courtney moved away from him, "Goodnight Duncan" She whispered coyly as she fell asleep.

Duncan had never felt more humiliated, that was probably one of the best bouts of make up sex they had ever had, and now it was _tainted_ he shot an angry glare at Courtney in her sleeping form.

"She'll get it tomorrow" He told himself before turning away from her and going to sleep himself.

* * *

_**You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon**__  
__**Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry…**_

* * *

**So now that Duncan has had his fun with Courtney, its time for her to get her revenge! Reviews are nice guys, come on I really want to know what you all think!**


	4. Thursday: The Ice Cream

**Here we are again! And its time for anything update, I am very pleased with how I am updating this, normally if I say I'm going to update daily it fails miserably, but I think I am rocking this!**

**I got a little stuck on this, so I watched the beginning of Saw, got terrified and carried on typing!**

**Thank you to Rafael Pereira, Kick Me Awake and Polka Dot Jewel for reviewing!**

**Chapter 4: Thursday: The Ice Cream.**

* * *

_**You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake**__  
__**I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours…**_

* * *

Today was Thursday, meaning that both Courtney and Duncan had the day off work; they both normally spent it lounging around the house in each others company, it was the one day they both had off where the other wasn't working, so every Thursday was precious to them.

That is, when they weren't having a war.

That morning Duncan was still pretty bitter after last night's events and that led him to not talking to Courtney when she woke up, she knew she deserved it, but did she care? She gave in to Duncan every time he crossed the line, now it was her turn.

She enjoyed the silence for once, not having to listen to Duncan's snide little comments on how good her ass look this morning, and how better it would look if she wasn't wearing her baggy work clothes which would make her think that he hated the way she looked.

So, the two both sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast, Duncan was standing by the window with a bowl in his hand and a spoon in the other, once the contents of his bowl was gone, he started his revenge, he placed his lips to the bowel and begun slurping the milk out of the bowl.

Courtney instantly wrinkled up her nose at this, she hated when he did this, in fact he knew this, so why was he doing this?

"Duncan stop that?" She growled at him, he lowered his bowl and smirked at her.

"Really?" He asked, "Well this is going to drive you insane".

He started up again, making Courtney tighten her grip on her spoon, "Really?" She questioned him, "Are you just doing this to annoy me?"

"Maybe".

"You're such a pig" Courtney hissed at him as she stood up and placed her bowl in the sink.

Duncan smirked as he watched Courtney storm out of the kitchen and could hear her angry footsteps stomping up the stairs, the day was just beginning for them both, and Duncan had a lot more planned for her.

* * *

"Duncan?"

Duncan was upstairs when he heard Courtney calling him from downstairs, however this time it wasn't an angry 'I'm going to kill you' call, it was soft and gentle, something that he wasn't used to.

He walked downstairs and into the living room where she was waiting for him, "I'm going to go to the store, what do we need?"

Duncan thought to himself, they were running a little low on food and that was never good, he opened his mouth to tell her what they needed when an idea came into his head, something to get his own back on her.

"I've made a list of what we need, can you think of anything else?" Courtney asked him.

"You know what" He said kindly, "I'll go for you".

"Huh?" Courtney gawped at him, Duncan hated going shopping, so why was he changing his mind all of a sudden, "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Duncan replied.

"But…I don't know, I like to get certain things, I don't want you messing up".

"Court, you get the same things when you go shopping, I think I know by now" Duncan told her.

Courtney looked into his sincere looking eyes, and then reluctantly handed the list over to him, "Alright" She muttered, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course Babe" Duncan said, giving her a soft smile, "I'll be back soon".

"Ok" Courtney mumbled as she sat down on the sofa, "Hey, remember to get some ice cream, chocolate".

"I will" Duncan called back, letting the sweet smile now spread into a dirty smug grin, "Don't you worry about that".

* * *

He soon came back with several bags of food, he took them straight to the kitchen and placed them on the side, Courtney followed him into the kitchen and started to peek in all the bags.

"Duncan, I'm surprised, "Courtney said to him, "You got everything I wanted on the list".

"What can I say" Duncan said as his leant against the wall, "I'm a genius".

He watched with expecting eyes as she carried on rummaging through all the bags, it hadn't happened yet, but still he carried on waiting for her to come across his surprise.

Suddenly, her warm facial expression changed to sour. Duncan's face creased up slightly as she slowly placed her hands into the bag and fished out a container, "You got the wrong flavour ice cream" She mumbled slowly.

"No I didn't" Duncan said.

"Yeah, you did" Courtney mumbled pointing to the container, "I wanted chocolate, not vanilla".

"Yeah…yeah you did" Duncan replied folding his arms, "But I like vanilla, I thought we could swap things over".

"Are you kidding me?" Courtney snapped at him, "We've always got chocolate ice cream".

"Exactly, we _always_ get chocolate ice cream, change is good Babe" Duncan told her.

"I hate, hate, _hate _vanilla" Courtney protested, "And you know that, that's why we always got chocolate".

"How can you hate vanilla?" Duncan said back at her, "It's the best ice cream, you're just being stupid".

"I'm being stupid?" Courtney growled angrily, "I'm _allergic_ to vanilla you idiot, I've told you time and time again".

It was true that Duncan did know this, he was just desperate to get back at her, however Courtney was a hard nut to crack and it was hard to try and find things to would really get her annoyed, and it just so happened that vanilla ice cream would be the perfect way to get her wound up.

"Oh, yeah I remember now" Duncan mumbled, "Are you sure its vanilla you're allergic to?"

"Yes I'm sure" Courtney snapped, "I could get a rash just from touching that thing".

"Well it would be an improvement" Duncan joked to her.

He then ended up wishing he had never said that.

Courtney's eyes grew large and without hesitating she picked up the ice cream container and opened up the lid, before Duncan could make a move she had tipped the contents all over his head.

Duncan blinked several times as the ice cream trickled down his face, Courtney had stormed out of the kitchen once again, as Duncan slowly wiped the ice cream off his face he could hear her angry screams of 'you're sleeping on the couch tonight' as he made she made her way up the stairs.

Duncan sighed as he grabbed a towel and started to mop himself up, "I hate it when revenge backfires" He groaned as he wiped the ice cream off his shoulders.

* * *

_**The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver…**_

* * *

**Haha, I like messing with them both! Keep reviewing guys! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	5. Friday: The Apology

**Another update! I'm feeling a little tired right now, but still I'm going to try and plough through this for you guys! This how dedicated I am!**

**This might be a little shorter than the other too, just because the idea itself is pretty short, still I like this idea and all day I've wanted to get started on it!**

**Thank you to Polka Dot Jewel, Rafael Pereira and Kick Me Awake for reviewing!**

**Chapter Five: Friday: The Apology.**

* * *

_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"…**_

* * *

The next morning left the house in a horrible, awkward atmosphere, Duncan was stuck sleeping on the sofa all night with nothing but the thin, itchy blanket to keep him warm. He had to admit, even though he was fighting with Courtney right now, he missed having her warm body snuggled up to his and resting on his chest…even though she did squirm around a lot in her sleep.

He had to leave early for work the next morning, so he had to slyly sneak up to his room to get some fresh clothes, it was hard because Courtney was a very light sleeper, however, he had done it before and he could easily do it again.

He slowly walked up the stairs, avoiding the parts that he knew would creek if he accidentally trod on it, and slowly walked across the landing to his room.

Slowly he pushed the door open, and saw that Courtney was spread out across their double bed in a deep sleep, he shook his head at this, he should be in there too! Not assigned to the sofa like an animal.

Carefully he took one step into the bedroom, moving swiftly across the floor he ended up at his wardrobe, he opened it carefully and pulled out a clean shirt and pants, then he snuck back out to get changed in the bathroom.

Just as Duncan left the house for work, Courtney woke up, the sound of him closing the door woke her up, she sighed angrily as she looked at the clock and saw that she didn't have to be at work for another four hours, she could easily sleep some more but now she was awake there was no point.

She leant back into her pillows and looked down at where her legs were positioned, they were lying diagonally across her bed, however she wasn't happy with his, her legs should be neatly placed on her side of the bed, not spread across like this.

She knew she had been taking this for granted because Duncan didn't sleep with her last night, even though she was the one that confined him to the sofa she felt incredibly guilty about it this morning.

Yes, he had been winding her up in the first place, but throwing ice cream over him was too far, she slowly dragged herself out of bed to see what the damage had been done since she last checked.

She saw that Duncan had gone to work already and that he had only a blanket to keep him warm last night, and that was it, she sighed miserably as she slowly picked the blanket up and tossed it over her shoulder to be washed.

Then she went on to the kitchen, there right in front of her was the ice cream that she had thrown at Duncan in a sticky mess on the floor, she wrinkled up her nose at this but refrained from making a sexist comment about Duncan for not cleaning up after him, this was her fault after all.

She walked over to a cupboard and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves to prevent herself from getting any vanilla on herself and then grabbed a mop out and started to clean it up.

As she finished cleaning, she couldn't help but think all this was her fault, if she wasn't so hard on Duncan all the time then maybe none of this would have happened, one day she knew that she would end up pushing him too far and sending him over the edge that could result in him packing up his bags and getting on the first bus far away from her.

She knew she had to prevent this from happening, but how?

Then it slowly came to Courtney, she knew the only way to get him to calm down again would be two little words that had a very big meaning.

_I'm Sorry._

She sighed to herself, she hated apologizing, there was something unfulfilling about it and demeaning, however she adored it when people apologized to her, it made her feel empowered, but maybe that was just it, when you apologize to someone you're not in control.

Before Courtney could think anymore she glanced at the clock and realized that the time for her to be at work was drawing nearer and nearer.

"Shoot" She mumbled and headed upstairs as fast as she could to get dressed.

* * *

All the way through work Courtney kept thinking about her apology, how should she do it? Just come out and say sorry or plan something big for him?

Courtney sighed; she knew that if she planned something big for Duncan he would end up showing off and making her angry, so that was out of the question.

She just had to do it, just come out and say sorry, it wasn't going too be that hard was it?

It still didn't stop her from worrying about it all the way home, every time she stopped in her car at a traffic light she kept thinking about how he would take this, would he accept it or just shrug it off.

She knew though that she was thinking too far into this, and as she slowly pulled into her drive her stomach did a knot as she saw Duncan's car was there, waiting.

"Show time" She mumbled as she climbed out of her car, she slowly made her way up to the front door and taking a few steady breaths, she opened the door and walked in.

As per usual she saw Duncan sitting on the sofa watching TV, she stepped into the living room, making herself known and placed her back on the chair next to her.

"Duncan?"

Duncan didn't look up at her and carried on watching the TV, not even recognizing Courtney's existence, Courtney sighed to herself and walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey!" Duncan said angrily, "I was watching that!"

"I want to talk to you" Courtney said to him, joining him on the sofa.

Duncan raised and eyebrow, "Shoot" He mumbled lazily.

Courtney looked down at her hands before back into Duncan's teal eyes, they looked bored, bored with what? Her? She hoped not and taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak.

"Listen…about yesterday…and the day before that, I'm sorry" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Duncan said sitting up slightly, "You're what?"

"I'm sorry" Courtney said a little louder.

"Alright…what for?" Duncan asked, he sounded confused, and that made Courtney a little confused too, was he not alive during what she did to him these past few days?

"Well…for…you know the other day, I didn't think that you would get so upset because I wanted to sleep with you…and the whole ice cream thing was a little uncalled for, I am really sorry Duncan, I hope you can forgive me" Courtney mumbled, her voice getting quieter and sounding more sincere as she spoke.

Duncan blinked at her a few times before letting out a loud hoot of laughter; Courtney raised her head up in shock and looked at him in the eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" Duncan said, trying to control his laughter, "You're so predicable, I knew you were going to apologize to me first, all it takes is a day or two of the silent treatment and tormenting you to send you over the edge to get an apology out of you, I can read you like a book, Babe!"

Courtney was horrified, "So you _tricked_ me?"

"Yeah, I did, I knew you were going to do that soon enough, its my revenge for what you did the other day, not nice is it?" Duncan asked her.

Courtney bit her lip, "I only did that because you messed up big time!"

"Ah well" Duncan said placing an arm around her shoulder, "We live and learn right?"

"Get off me" Courtney snapped pushing his arm off her, "Guess where you're sleeping tonight?"

"My own bed" Duncan replied, "You don't own this house, it's both ours, and we both own our bed, so I'm going to sleep in it tonight, you're welcome to join me, Princess".

Courtney gawped at him, karma had turned around and bitten her right back where it hurt her, she fell silent and slumped against the sofa with her arms folded and her lip stuck out in an adorable pout, Duncan couldn't help but snigger at this, it was just another mad day in their household.

But at least he finally had victory now…

* * *

_**Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"…**_

* * *

**And another chapter done! Let me know what you think, only two more before the grand finale on Sunday so let me know what you really want to see next? Keep the reviews up!**


	6. Saturday: The Dinner

**Well…one more chapter to go before the end! Kind of good because now I don't have to go through the day wondering when I will update this, and live a day of rest haha! **

**I actually plotted this idea together today at work, I was bored (I work as a check out girl…I'm always bored) And this slowly came together, so I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to Rafael Pereira, Kick Me Awake, Duncan Luva and MaggieTDI for reviewing.**

**Also an extra big thanks to Rafael Pereira for helping me come up with the idea for this one, thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter Six: Saturday: The Dinner.**

* * *

_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy…**_

* * *

Saturday, it was normally a day for both Courtney and Duncan to spend the evening together in each others company, Duncan always had to work Saturday mornings but as soon as he got off, he was always straight home and with Courtney.

Today however he was dragging his feet home; during his break he had received a phone call from Courtney, who sounded pretty eager.

"Hello?" Duncan lazily spoke down his phone.

"Duncan it's me" Courtney said to him, sounding a little out of breath.

"What's up?" He asked, "You don't normally ring me on my break".

"I know, what are you doing tonight?" Courtney asked.

Duncan smirked to himself, "Well I wouldn't mind seeing you in that underwear I like".

"No!" Courtney immediately snapped back, "I mean are you busy?"

"Not yet" Duncan said, "Why? What do you have in mind for us tonight?"

"Dinner".

Duncan sat up slightly, "Alright, I could go for dinner after work".

"With my Parents".

That was when Duncan bolted up quickly, "What? I don't think that's wise Court".

"Neither do I…but they're treating us, I suppose it's your chance to prove that you're not a total idiot" Courtney said back.

"Well thanks!"

"You know what I mean!" Courtney snapped back, "You can show them that you can be a gentleman and polite…even though I'm failing to see it myself".

"I still don't know" Duncan murmured.

"Well you're going" Courtney said sternly, "I already said we'd meet them at seven".

"Are you kidding?" Duncan said a little alarmed.

"Nope…come home soon, see you!" Courtney's cheery voice could be heard before she hung up.

Duncan sighed. Dinner with Courtney's parents could only mean one thing…he had to commit ultimate suicide or grin and bear it.

He hadn't seen or spoken to Courtney's family ever since the incident at Humphrey's funeral, he just hoped they had gotten over it. But still, maybe this was a dinner to persuade him to break up with their daughter, or push him into Humphrey's grave and to be forever haunted by the bald cat in a tutu.

He then started to consider how much money he could pay someone to run over him and make it look like a complete accident, being hit by a car would be a lot less painful then having to endure three hours of dinner with Courtney's parents and having them throw bizarre questions at him.

Then again, maybe he could come out tops on this, by forcing Courtney to make it up for him; he smirked as he started imagining Courtney prancing around the house in slinky underwear.

So that lead to Duncan driving home at an incredibly slow pace, he was going so slow that old people on the sidewalk were walking faster than he was driving, he didn't care, the late the was the faster the dinner would go, right?

A good half hour late, despite his drive home normally took five minutes, his journey had ended and he now stood in front of his home, slowly turning the key in the lock.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and Duncan saw a frantic looking Courtney in front of him, shoving a pair of earrings into her ears.

"Thank God you're home!" Courtney squealed as she grabbed Duncan by the arm and pulled him in, "I thought you were never going to get here".

"Sorry, it took a while to get out of work" Duncan lied.

"Never mind" Courtney said as she ushered Duncan towards the stairs, "I've laid your suit out on the bed, go shower up and change, quick!"

"I don't know" Duncan said, "I think I should be dirty when we go for dinner, your parents will like it, I mean you always do!"

"GET UPSTAIRS NOW!" Courtney screamed angrily, Duncan quickly backed away from her, "Alright, alright I'm going up" he mumbled as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

Soon Duncan had managed to get dressed and the two left the house ready for dinner, they reached the fancy restaurant in record timing and met Courtney's parents inside.

They were all over Courtney, giving their 'precious little girl' so to speak, kisses and hugs, and giving Duncan a mere nod of the head to show they unfortunately acknowledged his presence.

They soon settled down and ordered their food, and Duncan's stomach started to churn as her parents started to pay more and more attention to him, he had remained fairly silent as Courtney and her parents talked about her job, her home, everything about her that they couldn't think of that didn't mention Duncan in any way, however sure enough they couldn't escape from it for too long, Courtney made sure of it.

Still, Duncan was getting a little annoyed, he hated how hostile Courtney's parents were to him, his parents were nothing but loving to Courtney, they made her feel welcome when they first met here whereas this was bordering ridiculous.

He decided that it was going to be a bad week for Courtney's family, revenge was his speciality this week.

"So Courtney" Her Mother said as she swallowed her dessert that she was eating, "I heard that you had to redecorate your living room again, why's that? I always liked that beige colour you had".

"Me too2 Courtney hissed glaring at Duncan from the side of her eyes, "We had a little accident, nothing too major, we just had to sort it out a little bit".

"Well I hope it didn't cost you too much" Her Father said, then he ended up glaring at Duncan, "What kind of accident was it?"

"Oh it was nothing" Courtney said again, "Just a little mishap -."

"I let a Raccoon in the house" Duncan ended up saying, causing Courtney's Father to drop his fork.

"You let a _what _in the house?" He gawped at Duncan.

"You do know those things are lethal, right?" Her Mother said a little shocked.

"Well, we've looked after one before, I thought we could handle another one" Duncan said while nudging Courtney who's eyes were bulging out of her head, "Right Princess?"

Courtney was speechless; she had never told her parents about that fact they used to own Britney, let alone the fact that Duncan let a Raccoon tear his home up.

"Oh" Her Mother nervously said, "Dear, I didn't know you used to have a Raccoon".

"This was ages ago Mom" Courtney quickly said, "Right Duncan?" She said glaring at him again.

"Yeah it was" Duncan said, "Three months ago to be exact".

There was a long awkward silence on the table, Duncan smirked to himself, he could tell that her family were loving every single moment of this, Courtney glared at him again, "Are you _crazy?_" She mouthed at him, before quickly turning her attention back to her shocked parents.

"Well, I certainly hope it didn't bite you" Her Father mumbled as he picked up his fork again.

"Oh don't worry" Duncan said again, making Courtney bit her lower lip, praying that he would stop, "The Raccoon wasn't the biter of the family, that's Courtney's job!"

There was another clatter as Courtney's father dropped his fork again and his mouth dropped open, Her mother was equally shocked at this comment and was slowly going pale.

Courtney was blushing furiously, "Duncan!" She hissed.

"Yeah, you should have seen her last night, I still have the carpet burns on my knees, never you mind about the Raccoons biting her, she's already an animal herself!"

And that was it; Duncan had truly left his mark on her parents.

* * *

"What were you trying to do? Force me to break up with you?"

Needless to say, when they two got home, Courtney was fuming, she spent the entire ride home screaming at him, and ever since they arrived back at home she had been telling him about the consequences of his actions.

"They could put me on a house arrest back at home!" Courtney snapped as Duncan started to get changed for bed, "They could get you removed from this state! They can do that you know!"

Duncan tried to ignore her, her parents weren't brave enough to do that, especially to him, they were terrified of him, deep down that is.

"Duncan are you even listening to me?"

"Of course Princess" Duncan replied pulling off his shirt.

"Don't give me 'Princess' again! I'm very annoyed at you!" She snapped at him as he turned around to face her, Courtney then realized he was once again shirtless, "And don't even think about trying the shirt trick again, it…it won't work!"

"Really?" Duncan asked raising an eyebrow, "Then how come you're blushing?"

Courtney froze, she could feel her cheeks getting hotter, she angrily turned her face away so she was looking the other way, "Just…put your shirt back on".

"I can't".

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked, still not looking at him.

"I lost it".

Courtney clicked her tongue, "You mean you lost your shirt in the space of five seconds? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"An Idiot that'll fall for this" He said jumping onto the bed and grabbing Courtney by the foot and pulling her towards him, no matter how much Courtney tried to kick him off, she was soon underneath him and he had his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"So how can you say you hate me now?"

Duncan asked her this as the two snuggled up with each other late that night, Courtney had reluctantly given in and was now resting against his chest with the covers pulled up to her neck.

"You know I can get you done for sexual harassment right?" She snarled at him.

"Yeah right".

"I can!"

"Sure" Duncan moaned, "Then if you're going to do that, then why are you still snuggled up to me?"

"Because you're warm…and I missed you last night" Courtney finally admitted.

"You missed me?" Duncan said a little non believing, "Or you missed having sex with me?"

"For the love of God Duncan!" She cried out, instantly scooting away from him, "You don't have a romantic bone in your body!"

"Yeah I do!"

"I'm not getting into this tonight, I'm going to sleep" She said finally, before dropping off into a nights sleep, still far away from Duncan.

He sighed to himself, "You'll be back!" He told her before dozing off himself.

* * *

_**Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy…**_

* * *

**I love making these two fight! Is that wrong?**

**Reviews are nice, and I'll see you tomorrow for the grand finale!**


	7. Sunday: The End

**And we're at the end of this week and this story! A little sad, I won't be going on thinking about what to do and having a dead line to meet but oh well, there's always next time.**

**And as sad as I am that this is over, I'm also very glad to say that after this chapter has been written, tomorrow I will update a few of my stories that have been left in the back burner, and also start my Christmas story which I have been looking forward to writing since October!**

**Anyway, here we go! The last Chapter of 'One Week'.**

**Thank you to Rafael Pereira (Of course you can have another one shot!) OpheliaRamirez (The bonus chapter is coming, I will be here soon!) And finally Kick Me Awake, you all rock!**

**Chapter Seven: Sunday: The End.**

* * *

_**Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,**__  
__**but what could we do?...**_

* * *

Courtney let out a gentle4 sigh as she looked around her living room, six days ago it had been trashed beyond repair, she had screamed at Duncan, blaming him for it all.

She had to admit, screaming at him did have its pluses, he got the job done fast enough, and despite what he said, he didn't decorate it with skulls, everything was just like it was before it was destroyed.

She smiled, she was hard on Duncan but it got things done, it was just a simple procedure, if she was a little snappy here and there then things turned out ok in the end.

But things hadn't turned out ok; it had been a week since the living room was trashed and they were still finding ways to trip the other up, it shouldn't be like this, they were in a relationship, not at war.

She sighed again, maybe it was to do with her this time, maybe it was because she had never thanked Duncan for re decorating for her.

That was it.

She blinked as she thought of two little words that would make everything ok, thank you! She then realized it, it wasn't I'm sorry, it was thank you, those two words were going to make everything ok as soon as Duncan came home from work.

She bit her lip and walked into the cream living room and sat herself down on her sofa, now, she just had to wait for the perfect way to say thanks.

* * *

Soon she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening; Courtney slowly stood up and waited for Duncan to walk in and see her, but he didn't

Courtney raised an eyebrow curiously as she heard footsteps passing the living room and making their way to the kitchen, slowly she stepped out of the living room to follow the footsteps, and there she saw him.

Duncan had his back turned to her and was placing some plastic bags on the counter in front of him, Courtney didn't think that he knew that she was in the same room as him.

Slowly she walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist and hugged his back, Duncan looked up and craned his neck around to see Courtney behind him, hugging him tightly.

"You ok Courtney?" He asked a little unsure of why she was suddenly showing affection.

"Yeah" She replied, not letting go.

"Well…is there any reason why you're cutting off the circulation on my back?" He asked turning himself around so Courtney was now hugging his front.

"Duncan…thank you".

His ears pricked up when he heard those words, something all week he hadn't been expecting, "What?" He asked, still very unsure of what she had said.

"I'm saying thank you" Courtney said, looking up at him, "For…well everything, the living room's amazing, its like nothing happened to it".

Duncan looked at her blankly, he had finished the living room days ago and she only chose to realize this now? He had to be fair though, she had been running around like a madwoman all week for no reason, no wonder she only just realized.

"Its cool Babe, I only live to make you happy" He said as he turned back around to fished something out of his bag behind him, then he pulled out a small container.

"Here" He said handing it to Courtney, "I got it after work today…it's chocolate, just the one you like".

Courtney smiled and placed the container back down, "Thanks" She said kindly before pulling Duncan into another hug, and then leaning up to kiss his warm lips.

This was something that the two of them had missed all the time that they had been fighting for, the taste of each others kiss that actually meant something, true they had been kissing all week, but this was the first time the two of them could actually feel passion seeping off each other, it was as if all their problems from this week were melting away.

They soon pulled away and rested in each others arms for a while, before Courtney pulled away, "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked, "We've got ice cream!"

Duncan smirked, "Sure Babe".

* * *

The two were now snuggled on their new couch in each others arms while they watched a romantic film, Duncan had let her choose to save them fighting again, if he had the choice it would be a slasher movie where no one survives and every actor in the films is involved in a blood bath, still he couldn't complain, Courtney was so involved in the film that she hadn't noticed that Duncan had slithered a hand from her waist to her behind and now had his hand resting on it firmly.

"Isn't that sweet" Courtney mumbled as she watched the two main people in the film kissing each other in the rain.

"Yeah" Duncan mumbled, praying that soon someone would die.

Courtney craned her neck up to look at Duncan, "What's wrong? You don't sound too happy?"

"I'm fine Babe" He said back to her, "Seriously, I'm all good".

In reality Duncan was thinking, the other day, Courtney had tried to make amends by saying that she was sorry, he laughed at it however, still he hadn't said he was sorry to her yet, for laughing at her Grandmother's cat's funeral, from making herself look like a fool in front of her parents the night before, and from the whole ice cream incident the day before that.

He pursed his lips, he wanted to make those final amends but something inside of him just couldn't do it.

If Courtney managed to do it, then why couldn't he? He strained to think of a reason why he couldn't say he was sorry for all this? Was it because he was so in love with her he wanted to keep her hanging or what?

"Alright, something is bothering you" Courtney said, now sitting up, "What is it?"

Duncan sighed; it was now or never, "Court, I have something to tell you".

"Yeah?"

"I…" He fell silent, sorry seemed to get lost in his mouth, "I don't know if you've realized but my hand's been on your ass for a long time now and my God its feels good".

Courtney blushed furiously and slapped Duncan's shoulder, "You pig! I thought we were having a moment there!"

"Nah, sorry to burst your bubble Babe!" He said laughing, until he realized what he just said.

Sorry.

"I came out so easy there, so why couldn't he just say 'I'm sorry'? It was still a mystery, he watched as Courtney moved away from him slightly.

"Come on Princess" He said laughing, pulling her closer, "I love you" He finally said, he could feel her soften against him.

"I love you too" She finally mumbled.

"Good to hear!"

"Nice to hear it from you too".

Duncan let a lazy grin spread across his face, sorry will just have to wait for another day, for now, he was just going to live in the moment of having Courtney, the most perfect girl in the world resting against him.

And God did he really love her.

* * *

_**Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry…**_

* * *

**End! Oh my we're here! Yes it was a little short but there was nothing more to write about!**

**Anyway, thank you to Rafael Pereira, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, Polka Dot Jewel, Kick Me Awake, Duncan Luva, MaggieTDI and OpheliaRamirez for revewing, love you all!**


End file.
